


I'll meet you halfway

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [70]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30, Disaster spin-off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong feels bad that it's always Yuta who comes to him.





	I'll meet you halfway

**Author's Note:**

> I just arrived here, and I'm done with life. I've never known that there was a more Eastern Europe than the Easter Europe I know. (If you're from eastern Europe, you probably know why I'm using this as a degrading term. I, as a fellow eastern European can do it :"D )

Taeyong knew that he and Yuta lived at the two ends of the city. He knew that Yuta needed almost an hour to get to his place on every Friday to meet him. And he wasn't exactly happy with that. He didn't want to bother Yuta with always having to go through the whole city. 

Especially now that he could finally call him his boyfriend. He didn't want Yuta to be the only one who made efforts for their relationship. 

" _I can go to your place before we go to the cinema. And we can go together from there_ " Yuta said through the phone. Taeyong closed the fridge after he pulled out the water bottle from there. He frowned as he pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder so that he could open the bottle. 

"But that would be bother for you. You would need to come here before we go back" he said, before drinking from the bottle. 

" _It's alright. It ain't a bother"_ Yuta said, but it didn't ease Taeyong's frown. 

"No, it's not okay. I'll meet you halfway" he said. He heard Yuta sigh on the other end of the line. 

" _As you wish_ "he answered." _Then I see you there in two hours?_ " he asked, and Taeyong could hear the smile in his voice. He himself smiled. 

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. I can't wait." He leaned against the counter and looked out of the window. 

He couldn't wait.


End file.
